Dimensional Jumper World 1
by dragonwriterdxd
Summary: Meet Dante Axel Flux a scientist that has made a fantastic invention. After an accident with the machine he is sent to a different world. Will he ever get home or will he stay and live life with a certain girl P.S: THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT WARNING: THERE WILL BE SEXUAL CONTENT


_Beep. Beep. Beep. '_ _ **God damnit, sure wake me up it's not like I NEED sleep'**_ I think to myself as I get up to go to work. As you could probably see I'm not exactly a morning person. The strange part about it is that I hate waking up early but love staying up late…, whatever. After I finish my normal morning routine I head down stairs to see my roommate Carlos eating breakfast. "Oh good morning Dante", I just grunt at his words. I walked over to the fridge to get a hotpocket but when I open the fridge door all I see is whole lot of nothing. _**'Oh. Right. I need to go grocery shopping after work today'**_ I thought, so I just walk to the door put on my red converse and keys then head out to the lab.

\- (Time skip) -

I was at my station in the lab working on my latest invention 'The Dimension Jumper' it does what the name implies: it creates a miniature portal to a different dimension. It works perfectly except for one small kink. It can't go back to the previous dimension you come from.

What I am trying to do is to add a reverse button that allows the user to go back to the previous dimension they came from. I honestly love my job, many people believe what I do is either ' _A waste of time'_ or _'extremely nerdy and makes you a geek',_ this is what I say to those comments "Fuck You" everyone has something that they love to do either playing a sport or playing with science and it is their choice to either accept their calling and succeed or reject it and fail completely. While in deep thought I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder which makes me look up to see my best friend Alex looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right Dante you look very distort about something" she says, I shake my head "I'm fine Alex just thinking how to fix this dumb ass machine" I say while pointing to the D. Jumper. "Well don't work too hard you might pass out from lack of energy" she says, I turn back to my station and shoo her off "I'll be fine alright" I say.

\- (Time skip) -

I finally have done it! I've fixed the machine's kink and installed a back button the return to the previous dimension you arrive from. I just have to test it to see if it works. I walk into the testing room and plug up my machine into the power station, after that I place a banana with a camera attached to it on a concrete reinforce platform. I walk into the testing secure room to turn on the machine. Many scientists like me come to join in on the viewing on the experiment. As I was about to turn on the machine I feel an eerie feeling to not turn on the machine, until I feel someone holding my hand. I look over to see Alex smiling at me with a reassuring smile; as I smile back I turn on my machine. The started to hum and a flash of light engulfs the testing room and a portal opened, it was a success, my machine worked!

That's when the banana was sucked into the portal and everything turned quiet, after the long silence the made a huge electric sound and the force of the machine's pull became stronger and stronger until the protecting reinforced glass gave way and was sucked into the portal. I looked in horror as my machine started to malfunction, and then I heard it, Alex screaming. I looked and saw my friend getting closer to the portal about to get sucked in; I freaked out and ran to save my friend. When I got close to Alex I shoved her out the way of the portal's pull. The last thing I remember before getting sucked into the portal is seeing the horrified look on Alex's face. After that all I see is darkness, nothing around me, I try to shout but when I did nothing came out. That's when I say a bright light coming towards me, I cover my eyes from the light, the next thing I knew I was in a grassy field and the sun was shining brightly.

' _ **Where in the name of fuck am I'**_ I think as I look around to see a giant tree house. _**'I guess I may need to ask for help but I better be careful you never know what could be here, either normal peaceful creatures or butt eating tentacle monsters'**_ I begin to walk over to the house when I notice something from the corner of my eye. It was a cave _**'Hmm, if I get chased out of here I can take refuge there'**_ I thought as I opened the door to the tree house.

What I saw was a mountain of gold, weapons, jewels, and other valuable things. I continued my search sometimes calling out if anyone was there, after searching every floor of the tree house I decided to just leave so not to look like I broke it and tried to steal something. When I was going down the ladder to the ground floor I heard the door opening, I started to panic so I dash up the ladder and hid in one of the many holes of one of the trunks of the tree house.

Once I reached the hiding spot I heard someone coming up the ladder, so I leaned out just enough so I could see the person but they could not see me. What I saw both reassured me and scared me at the same time; I saw a blond haired man that looked to be in his early twenty's with a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black running shoes on. He had a red sword on his back, which looked ready to chop anything's head clean off. I still my breathing to not alert the man and get myself killed, that's when I saw he was not alone he had three other people with him. One looked like a dog with orange fur; another had pink skin, pink hair, and a pink dress. _**'I always thought there was no such thing as too much pink but now I understand I've not seen anything like this till today'**_ I think to myself before looking at the third person. This person (more like humanoid person) was completely made of fire, she had fire hair, fire skin, fire clothes, hell I bet she eats fire from what I'm seeing. That's when I decided to listen in on their conversation, "I thought I smelled something in here foreshore" said the orange dog. "Well maybe you need to get your nose checked out Jake" says the blonde man. "Yeah, I agree with Finn there is no one here." says the fire humanoid. "We can go back to my lab and check out your nose." says the super pink woman. "NO!" shouts the dog "you will never get near my smelling tool you bum."

As I listen to the conversation I feel something climb on my shoulder when I look all I see is a small worm "Hi there dude, names Shelby." There is only on good definition to define what I did: I flipped my shit. "AWWW!" I shouted and crash through the tree trunk, I fell flat on my face. When I got up I saw the blonde draw his sword, the dog grow in size, the flame person with fire balls in her hands, and the super pink with a type of gun that had electricity flowing out of the end. "Uhhmm, Hi there names Dante, I'll just be going now." I say as I ran away out the tree house. As I was running fire balls flew over my head and I could hear someone running behind me. I picked up speed and started to sprint to the cave I saw a while ago. When I reached the cave I continued to run until I ran into something made of wood. When I got up I saw I ran into a house, _**'Wow, for fuck sake! Can I not get a fucking break here'**_ I think as I walked over to the front of the house. When I reach the front door I was thinking of what to do, either go ahead and enter or knock on the door to see if someone lives here. As I was making my decision I hear the yelling of a certain group of people nearby, fearing for my life I open the door, enter the house and hide. I listen for the group of people, they are looking for me everywhere yet do not enter the house. After a while, they give up and leave to do something else. I breathe a sigh of relief; no one is going to kill me while I'm here. That's when I feel it someone breathing against my neck, as I turn around all I see is a flash of red and everything goes black.

\- (Time skip) -

As I wake up I feel like my head was about to split open, as I was about to rub my head I realized my arms and legs were bond by iron chains. _**'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, I'm so fucked right now shit!'**_ I try to escape my bindings but prove to be useless. As I try even harder to escape my bindings I hear I demonic laugh, I look around franticly to see where the laugh was coming from. **"AWW, what an interesting sight"** it says as whatever it is get closer and closer until I see something that shocked me the most. It was me. It was _me_. The only thing different between us was he was wearing a black suit with a red tie, was more paler then me, had crimson red eyes, and blood red hair. **"Take a picture it last longer Dante"** it said with its demonic voice, "where the hell am I!" I shout at the thing in front of me. **"Why, you're in your own mind Dante, just the deepest darkest part of it, where I live"** the demon said with an evil grin. "What the hell are you?!" I shouted at the demon again, it grin even more and said **"I'm you, ya big dumb fuck, I'm all your sins you committed, all the evil you have done, and all the dark thoughts you hold inside your soul; I AM YOUR INNER DEMON!"** it said. "WH-what do you want from me." I asked scared for me life, its grin faded away and was replaced with a serious expression. **"I want to make a deal with you Dante, one small, simple, deal. I'll give you the power to protect yourself in this new world."** the demon with a straight face. "Why would I even need your power, demon" the demon looked at me with an angry look **"You had your ass handed to you by a weak group of dumb asses, you got knocked out so easy it made me think you were a bitch."** the demon said. I looked down in shame at the fact I was easily token down without a fight "Well what do you expect I'm just a scientist not an athlete." I say sadly. **"Well accept my deal and I'll make you stronger than any man or creature"** the demon said with a smirk. I thought for a moment of what I should do, then that's when it hit me, I'm so fucking tired of getting my ass handed to me or running away. "I will accept your deal…what's your name again demon." the demon smiled and said **"Name's Axel and by the way this may hurt…"** Axle's hands started to glow a dark color **"A lot."** That's when the dark energy in his hands shot at me, the pain was unbearable. I screamed and shouted for Axel to stop but my cries fell on deaf ears. When the energy disappeared I slumped down in my chair I was bond to. Axel walk over to me and whispered in my ear **"Sweet dreams Dante and when you really wake up don't get to angry alright"** after he said that everything went black all I could hear was his laughter once more.


End file.
